


i'm trying to be so cool

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Non-sexual dom/sub, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler watches Jenna, gauging her reaction to every word he says.





	

“Okay, I need to tell you Josh's ground rules.” Tyler watches Jenna, gauging her reaction to every word he says. 

She's calm, collected, occasionally glancing at the closed door to the bedroom, where Josh is kneeling on the bed. “Okay.”

“Nothing sexual, first off. That's the most important rule.”

Jenna raises her eyebrows slightly. 

“We’re not going into why, just know that that's the first rule. Second is no degradation.” Tyler's anxious about telling her this, about inviting her into the connection that is him and Josh. “Like, you can't call him whore or slut or anything.”

“That's easy.” Jenna's blue eyes watch Tyler intensely, and he'd shrink and drop to his knees if he was subbing for her. 

He's not, though, so he matches her gaze with one of his own. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” 

Tyler opens the door to the bedroom. 

Josh is kneeling up by the headboard. He's shirtless, hands clasped behind his back, head bowed so that he's looking at his thighs. 

Jenna smirks a little, watching him. 

“Josh?” Tyler walks up to the edge of the bed. 

“Yes sir?” Josh says, trying to speak clearly. 

“What would you like?”

Josh considers the question for a long moment. “I… I would like to be whipped, sir, but this time with no restraints, sir.”

“Okay.” Tyler looks over at Jenna. “I'll have Jenna do it, is that alright?”

Josh seems to tense in fear. “Yessir.” His words are shaky. 

“Josh, you don't have to-”

“Yessir.” Josh says again. 

“Okay. I'm giving Jenna control now.” Tyler steps back and watches. 

“On your feet.” Jenna says. 

Josh begins to scramble off the bed, but she stops him by clearing her throat. 

“I want you to respond to everything I say verbally, understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” Josh is frozen in position, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Now, let's try again.” Jenna does not smile. “On your feet.”

“Yes ma'am.” Josh gets off the bed and stands upright, back straight. 

“Against the wall, with your hands on it.”

“Yes ma'am.” Josh stumbles forwards and stands close to the wall, hands coming up to rest on it. 

Tyler pulls the whip out of the drawer and hands it to Jenna. 

“I want you to count, understood?”

“Yes ma'am.” Josh's eyes are closed, and he's resting his forehead against the wall.

“I'm going to do ten, unless you want another number.”

“Ten is fine, ma'am.”

“Safeword?”

“Trees, ma'am.”

The whip cracks across Josh's back, and he gasps. It takes him a moment to answer. “One.”

“Good boy.” Jenna says, before bringing the whip down again. 

“Two.” Josh squirms underneath the pain. 

The next ones are in quick succession. 

“Three, four, five.” Josh's entire body is trembling. 

“You're doing so good, Josh.” Tyler says. 

Josh can barely hold himself up after the next two. “Six, seven…” He’s gasping and trembling, head hazy, mind gone. 

“Josh?” Jenna says. 

Josh doesn't respond. 

There's the crack of the whip. 

“Eight.” Josh groans out. 

Jenna's as gentle as she can be with the last two. 

“Nine… ten.” Josh breathes. 

“Face me.” Jenna says. 

Josh turns around. “Yes ma'am.” His head is spinning.

“Kneel.”

“Yes ma'am.” Josh falls to his knees. 

Tyler steps forwards and crouches beside Josh, wiping away the tears and running his fingers through his hair. “You did so good.”

“Thank you, sir.” Josh's voice is soft. 

Jenna sets down the whip and sits next to Josh. “You were good.”

Josh can hardly focus his vision. “Thank you ma'am.”

He leans into their touches. 

He's safe.


End file.
